Seven Suzaku
by arana-chan
Summary: A curse by her jealous future sister-in-law has befallen Princess Miaka of Konan's loyal guards/best friends. Now she must endure great hardships in order to break the curse and restore them to human form. Can she do it? AU; mentions of Miaka/Tamahome, Yui/Suboshi
1. A Princess Arrives

A/N: Welcome one and all to my latest foray into the world of fanfiction, Seven Suzaku! Inspired by/based off of Hans Christian Anderson's fairytale The Wild Swans, here we will follow the Princess Miaka of Konan as she struggles to break the curse placed on her loyal guards by her jealous future sister-in-law Princess Yui of Kutou. Early chapters will focus on the build-up of Yui's feelings before the story really gets going.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi (series and characters are property of Yuu Watase); nor do I own The Wild Swans by Hans Christian Anderson. Disclaimer applies to this and all subsequent chapters of this story.

Chapter 1: A Princess Arrives

Morning broke over Eiyou, the capital city of the Konan Empire. It was a warm, sunny morning in July. Today was the day of the Emperor's betrothal ceremony. Keisuke, the young 13 year-old emperor, was to marry a foreign princess as part of a peace treaty. The wedding was to take place after the princess turned 18. Sent to Konan now in order to be brought up in the court and customs of her future kingdom, she had arrived in the capital 3 days ago and there had been a great procession throughout the city to welcome her as she was escorted into the Imperial Palace.

Inside the palace, there was a bustle of activity. Servants rushed about, making sure that every room in the palace was immaculate and spotless. The kitchens had spent several days preparing piles of food, not just for the feast at the palace that would follow the formal betrothal ceremony, but to be distributed throughout the city at the public bonfires that evening so that the people could share in the celebration.

While all this was going on, the young 7 year-old Princess Yui prepared for the ceremony alongside her future sister-in-law, the Princess Miaka. The two girls, around the same age, seemed to be getting along well enough. Miaka had been thrilled at the idea that Keisuke's marriage meant she'd have a sister, and had been eager to welcome Yui, making her a present of one of her favorite dolls when Yui had first arrived.

As the maids helped dress them, Yui couldn't help notice yet again, as she had many times in the days since her arrival at the palace, that the Konan servants paid more deference to Miaka than to her; she couldn't help but be jealous, though it certainly came as no surprise that people weren't so fond of her. Her country, Kutou, had been an enemy of Konan's for many years, so she couldn't expect to sit too high in the favor of many right away, even if her fiancé and his family seemed to accept her. The marriage had been the final hope, a seal on an alliance that would usher in peace and prosperity for the four Grand Empires.

"Girls, are you both ready?" a voice called, distracting Yui from her thoughts. The Empress Dowager stood in the doorway, waiting for them.

"Yes, Mother," Miaka said as she hopped off the stool she'd been standing on.

After the maid finished tying the sash around Yui's waist, she joined them and they headed through the palace's winding halls, out into the courtyard, and to the shrine dedicated to Konan's guardian god, Suzaku.

Yui couldn't help but feel intimidated as she knelt beside the Emperor, listening to the High Priestess's invocation of Suzaku, asking him to bless the marriage. Then she turned, first to Keisuke, then to Yui, asking them to swear vows stating their intentions to go through with the marriage. Once that was done, they turned to face the small crowd gathered in the shrine before them. The High Priestess walked in front of them as Keisuke held out his left arm and Yui her right; she then tied intertwined blue and red sashes around their arms, binding them together. "Those, whom the gods have joined, let no man part!" the High Priestess declared. Keisuke and Yui stood up and processed out of the hall, followed by the attendess.

"It'll be all right, Princess," whispered Keisuke as they struggled to walk together. "Now we go out into the city and show ourselves to the people, I make a speech about the good things this marriage means for Konan, and then the High Priestess unties us and we all return to the palace for the celebratory feast."

They stood on a specially built platform in the town square. Keisuke spoke to those assembled of how this marriage and treaty would be the start of a lasting peace that would allow Konan to enjoy prosperity. "May Suzaku's blessings be upon us as we go forward in this endeavor," he concluded piously. The High Priestess undid the bindings, and the royal party returned to the palace for the feast, while the crowd cheered joyously.

Yui couldn't remember the last time that she'd had so much fun. Due to her age, she hadn't been allowed to take part in many of the celebrations at her father's court. She was seated beside the Emperor under the elaborate cloth of estate, and served first after him, even before his own mother and sister. All the food was so good, it was hard for her to only limit herself to taking just a few dainty bites of everything, as a proper princess should; but she could barely contain her disbelief at how much Princess Miaka ate, especially of the sweet rice-flour dumplings.

Finally, after several hours of eating, and even Yui performing a few dances (some alongside Miaka or with the Emperor, some by herself) in front of the court, the Empress Dowager noticed that Princess Yui seemed to be growing tired and had one of her servants surreptitiously advise the Emperor to declare the feast at an end.

As Yui, flanked by her governess (who would soon be returning to Kutou as Yui would share her studies with Princess Miaka), approached her sleeping chamber, she heard some of the palace servants gossiping as they finished preparing the room. "So what did you think of the little Princess?" one of the maids asked.

"Pretty, I suppose, but she just seems so... serious and reserved for someone her age," the other mused.

"Yes, she's nothing like the Princess Miaka, the dear girl."

"Ah, yes... such a beauty, and so kind and gentle!"

"Yes, but the little foreign girl... she's barely spoken to anyone outside of her retinue since she came here unless it's to give orders!"

"It may work very well in Kutou, but not here! If she knows what's good for her, she'll stop acting like such an outsider and start trying to fit in! We want none of her odd ways here! It's a disgrace our Emperor is marrying a girl from that country of sorcerers!"

She'd heard enough. Yui turned and rushed off, fighting back tears, her governess following after her. By the time she had calmed the princess down enough to get her to return to the room, the maids were gone. Not for the first time since her arrival in Konan, nor for the last, Yui cried herself to sleep.

*End Chapter*

A/N-

That concludes the first installment of Seven Suzaku! I hope you all like it! Read and review!


	2. The Green-Eyed Monster Rears its Head

A/N: Here we are at the second chapter; things are about to pick up from hereon in.

Chapter 2: The Green-Eyed Monster Rears its Head

After the day of the betrothal ceremony, Yui paid careful attention to the way that everyone at the palace treated her. She was, of course, paid all due deference to her station as a princess, but it was quite evident that the servants treated her as the lowest of the royal family and regarded her as an intruder. Miaka was clearly the favored of the two girls, loved by everyone. Yui, it seemed, would always be the outsider, no matter what she tried.

It was impossible to understand why. Yes, Miaka was kind-hearted, generous, and loyal. But she was also clumsy, ate much more than was seemly or dignified, and her performance in the schoolroom left much to be desired. She wasn't very musically inclined, and she couldn't draw as well as Yui, but she proved to be quite skilled at lady's arts such as sewing, embroidery, and weaving. Yui, though, was graceful, accomplished, intelligent, well-mannered, everything a proper princess and future empress should be.

As much as she tried to, and as much as Miaka earnestly tried to befriend her over the years, Yui couldn't truly bring herself to like her. She couldn't help feeling that everyone around her constantly judged her and compared her Miaka, and Miaka was always the one who came out the winner.

One thing had occurred to help ease her situation. At 13, lonely and desperate for some piece of her home now that the clothes and toys she'd brought from Kutou as a child were long outgrown and her servants sent back and replaced with Konan servants, she'd begged Keisuke to allow her to write to her father and ask for a few attendants to be sent to her from her home country. He'd agreed, hoping it would help ease her homesickness, and her father sent several courtiers to join her household. Over time, they'd become her loyal friends, guards, and attendants.

Their self-appointed leader was Nakago, the son of Yui's former governess. They'd kept in touch after Yui's attendants returned to Kutou, which had been one of the greatest comforts in her homesickness. Then there were the twins, Suboshi and Amiboshi, Yui's age, sons of an army official. Soi, the daughter of one of her father's advisors, served as her principal lady-in-waiting. Tomo was the son of one of the most renowned mages in Kutou. Miboshi was an ascetic sage, sent to assist the royal tutors in instructing the princesses in diplomacy and international relations (this was of great importance, as a princess' marriage was a key part of forging foreign policy). He also, along with Soi and Tomo, instructed Yui in the art of sorcery; this was done in secret, as magic was taboo in Konan.

The next 2 years after the arrival of Yui's new attendants didn't change things. In fact, it seemed to do nothing but make them worse, for the people at court disliked this attempt at preserving ties to her old country. The courtiers and palace servants in particular hated the way that Yui always seemed to favor the newcomers from the country of her birth. Not to mention the nasty reputation that the people of Kutou had for sorcery.

Yui saw all of this with pain; she saw the barely veiled contempt that the Konan servants and courtiers held for her, the blatantly preferential treatment shown to Miaka, saw the hatred in everyone's eyes for her, and she heard the ever increasing sneers and whispers behind her back.

One day, a few weeks before the preparations for Miaka's 15th birthday celebration commenced, the news reached the palace that the High Priestess had died. As the imperial family gathered in the shrine where she lay in state and performed the traditional mourning rites, everyone's thoughts turned who would be her successor. It was imperative the successor be chosen as soon as possible, and the decision would be announced the day after the funeral rites were completed. During the several days the High Priestess' body was being prepared for burial, the priests and priestesses of the main temple withdrew into seclusion to fast, meditate, and pray to Suzaku for a sign as to who should be her successor.

The morning after the High Priestess was buried, Yui dressed in her best clothes, hoping that today she would be chosen as the next High Priestess of Suzaku. It was a position of great prestige, and something she hoped would help her gain the affection of the people. She'd dreamed of being High Priestess for years, having come to consider it her duty, right, and responsibility as future Empress to serve as intermediary between the people of Konan and their god.

Soi rushed in, looking excited. "Princess, you're not going to believe this!" she cried. "The Emperor has sent word that… oh, I can't put into words…. we must go to the throne room at once!"

With that, Yui was sure that she'd be announced as the next High Priestess. Her attendants following her, she headed for the throne room. But when they arrived, only Keisuke, his mother and sister, the priests of the temple, and the guards were there. The proclamation, as Yui understood, took place before the whole court, and then the new High Priestess was to be presented to the people, before the initiation ceremony where she swore her holy vows before the altar in the shrine.

It turned out what Soi meant was that Keisuke had sent word that he wished for Yui to appear beside him before the court at the ceremony, sitting in the Empress's throne. This was a great honor, as well as an acknowledgment of her status as future Empress- until the actual wedding took place, the Empress Dowager (particularly during the time when she had acted as regent until Keisuke had come of age) would be given that spot. Today, though, the Empress Dowager stood behind the throne and a little to the left, accompanied by Miaka.

The whole court gathered moments later. Keisuke stood. "My lords and ladies, as you all know, today we gather to announce who has been chosen to serve as the new High Priestess. After much mediation, the priests of the temple have received the will of Suzaku. The new High Priestess… shall be the Princess Miaka!" he declared.

In stunned disbelief, Miaka was called forward as excited whispers filled the hall. She knelt before her brother, receiving blessings from both him and the priests. No one had expected this- as a princess, Miaka had seemed destined to make a marriage for the political advantage of Konan. Out of the corner of her eye, Yui noticed that the ambassadors from Hokkan were in hushed conversation; palace gossip had it that the Dowager Empress had been negotiating for Miaka's marriage to the crown prince of Hokkan for some years now, and the arrangements had been close to being finalized. While one would have thought Yui'd be jealous of Miaka's engagement and the greater fuss being made about it, she was eager to have Miaka gone and looked forward to the day she'd leave for the marriage.

As Miaka, followed by the court, was escorted out of the palace and presented as the new High Priestess to the citizens of Eiyou, Yui seethed. _Miaka always takes everything I want,_ she thought bitterly. The court celebrations that revolved around Miaka were almost always grander and more elaborate than those that revolved around Yui; when ambassadors came to court, Miaka was always presented to them first, always given the first choice and the best gifts from said ambassadors. She knew that Keisuke and his mother didn't seem to favor one princess over the other, but they had always been usually too focused on Keisuke's training in the arts of diplomacy and statecraft and left events like those to others, and the servants and court officials who arranged everything _did_ have a preference.

Once the presentation ceremony was over, Yui quickly went back to her apartments. Once sure she was alone, she threw herself on the bed and began sobbing. "Princess, what's wrong?" asked Soi gently. Yui turned to see Soi, Nakago, Amiboshi, Suboshi, and Tomo standing by her bed, all looking concerned. Ashitare, the tamed wolf-dog that Nakago had brought with him from Kutou, cocked his head to the side and made a small grunt of concern.

"I thought… I was so _sure_ I was going to be appointed High Priestess. It's not fair! Miaka always gets everything!" Yui sobbed, punching the pillow in grief and frustration.

Try as they might, Yui's attendants could do nothing to comfort or cheer her up. Even Tomo's illusions, Amiboshi's flute-playing, and Ashitare's tricks failed to lift her spirits. Finally, Soi suggested going to the kitchens and getting some of Yui's favorite sweets.

On their way to the kitchens, they overheard a small group of court ladies gossiping about the proclamation ceremony that morning.

"I truly think there's no other choice for High Priestess than Princess Miaka; don't you agree?" said one excitedly.

"Oh, yes; so lovely, kind, and good-hearted. I hear she personally distributed food and medicine to the public during that plague last winter, and she's the patron of several orphanages in the city. There's no one so good or devout, or who does so much for those in need," said a second.

"Yes, I can think of no one better to serve as our High Priestess," agreed a third.

As the women walked away, Yui's hands clenched into fists. "So, they like her because she's so pretty, kind, and good-hearted, huh? Well, we'll see about that," she snarled.

"What do you mean?"

"Forget the sweets, Soi. I have a better idea on how to cheer me up." With that, Yui turned and walked back to her apartments. Soi shook her head, trying to conceal a small smirk.

"Suboshi, Amiboshi, I have a job for you," Yui declared after she entered the room and made sure only her 5 loyal attendants were there.

"Yes, Princess Yui. What do you need us to do?" Suboshi asked. Anyone who had eyes could clearly see that Suboshi had fallen in love with Yui over the years… everyone but Yui herself, of course.

"I want you both to go into the forest outside the city. Find 3 small toads and bring them back here to me. Make sure that no one sees you."

Within an hour, they had completed their task, having smuggled the toads into the palace in a small basket.

"Soi, go draw a bath, and then bring Miaka here," Yui ordered, gesturing towards the bathing room that formed part of her apartments. Nodding, Soi exchanged looks with Nakago, Miboshi, and Tomo, and went to fulfill her orders.

Once Soi left to fetch Miaka, Yui took the basket of toads and walked into the bathing chamber. The room was made of fine red and white marble. Ornate tapestries decorated the walls. The tub was a large basin set into the floor, filled with warm scented water. Yui sat beside the tub, resting the basket on her knees.

She opened the basket and pulled out one of the toads. Kissing it, she instructed, "When Miaka comes into the tub, lie on her head, so that she thinks only selfish thoughts."

To the second, she said as she kissed it, "Sit on Miaka's forehead, that she will become ugly; let her outward appearance reflect her new inner nature."

Taking the third, she kissed it and said, "Lie on her heart, that she may have an evil temper as ugly as her face." She placed all three toads into the bath. The toads quickly settled beneath the water, waiting to fulfill their instructions.

Footsteps alerted her to Soi's presence. "I've brought Princess Miaka, she's waiting in the presence chamber," she said. Yui and Soi walked out to where Miaka was waiting.

"Soi said you wanted to see me?" Miaka asked.

"Yes, I wished to congratulate you on being named High Priestess. I was hoping that you'd allow Soi and me to assist you in preparing for the initiation ceremony this evening," Yui explained. Miaka nodded in gratitude. "Soi, go to Miaka's chambers and have one of her maids help you select her clothing for the ceremony. Miaka, please follow me to the bathing chamber- I took the liberty of having a bath prepared for you."

Soi and the two princesses walked into the bathing chamber. Miaka disrobed and stepped into the tub. Her vision obscured by steam and the heavily scented smoke from the incense burners throughout the room dulling her senses, Miaka barely noticed the toads jumping on her and landing on her head, forehead, and heart as Yui had instructed. Yui, to her shock, Miaka glow with a pale red aura after the toads jumped on her. Then she saw that the toads were gone when she stepped out of the tub; instead, three red and white lotus flowers floated on the surface of the water.

Yui pretended nothing had happened as she assisted Miaka in drying off and dressing in the clothing Soi had brought. Once Miaka had left, she rounded on her three tutors in sorcery.

"Nothing happened! Why didn't my curse work? What did I do wrong?" she demanded.

"It didn't work because Miaka, it seems, is too inherently good and virtuous to be affected by a curse. Also, given that red aura, it seems that Suzaku is protecting the little priestess," Soi sneered.

"If you wish to hurt her, you'll have to re-think your strategy," added Miboshi.

But Yui wasn't sure what to do. Yes, she _did_ want to make Miaka suffer. But how was she to do that if her curses had no effect? Perhaps it would be a good idea to stop… it was sure to anger Keisuke and the Empress Dowager if she went any farther, which could jeopardize her future marriage and relations between Konan and Kutou, and that wasn't something she wanted. She wondered briefly for a moment why that thought had never occurred to her before. Knowing that the alliance was too important to risk, and that she couldn't dare upset the rest of the royal family, she made her decision.

Unfortunately, something happened several days later to change Yui's resolution to go no further in her vendetta.

*End Chapter*


	3. The Storm Breaks

Chapter 3: The Storm Breaks

Yui and her attendants went to enjoy a walk in the palace gardens one afternoon a few days after Yui's attempt to curse Miaka when they stumbled across Miaka and _her_ attendants having a picnic. They turned to go, but Miaka insisted they join them. "The more the merrier, especially when you have something to celebrate. We just learned this morning that Hotohori is going to be a father," she said as she extended the invitation.

Hotohori was the leader of Miaka's guards; he came from an aristocratic family in the capital, and had just been informed earlier that day that his wife Houki was with child. Her other attendants included Tamahome, the eldest son of an impoverished provincial merchant, Tasuki, a former bandit pardoned and now working in the royal service, Nuriko and Chiriko, the sons of government ministers, and Mitsukake, a court physician Miaka had met and befriended in her relief efforts during the plague last winter.

Having determined that she would try to put aside her jealousy of Miaka and try to befriend her, Yui accepted her invitation. "And we have Her Eminence's appointment to celebrate," said Nuriko. Miaka shook her head.

"No, this celebration is about Hotohori, not me," she said firmly. But Yui quickly felt her old jealousy beginning to flare up as she saw the looks exchanged between Miaka's attendants, wordlessly praising her for her selflessness. She especially noticed the flirting looks between Miaka and Tamahome with pain; Yui had harbored feelings of her own for Tamahome ever since the day he had saved her from a runaway horse several years ago.

After the picnic, the two groups went their separate ways. Yui returned to her apartments for her lessons with her music teacher to pass the time before she had to join the imperial family for dinner. All through the meal she had to watch yet again the servants paying more deference to Miaka.

On her way back from dinner, Yui decided to walk around the palace to clear her head. She walked by what she thought was an empty room, when she heard people talking. Leaning in to see just a little better, she saw it was Miaka and Tamahome. "But Miaka, why not?" he was asking.

"You _know_ why I can't accept your proposal, however much I want to; my mother and brother would never allow it," Miaka said sternly. "If I _could_ marry you, I would, but I'm not in a position to just do whatever I want! My mother's already got someone else in mind."

"Miaka… I've spent years serving the royal family, and I've made my fortune in the imperial service. Your brother is planning to ennoble me, give me a title. Surely that will be enough for them to allow us to marry."

"It might…" Miaka said doubtfully.

"It will, you'll see," Tamahome said gently. Yui's face contorted in pain as she watched him kiss her. Though she had known that she and Tamahome could never be, due to her engagement to Keisuke and Tamahome's common status, she couldn't just forget about him. She had tried to be content with just admiring him from afar and dreaming of him in secret, but it was no use. But now in this, as everything else in their lives, Miaka had won.

She could already see how it would play out; Miaka would plead their case to her brother, and Keisuke would eventually grant his assent to the marriage. This wasn't Sairou, the western kingdom, where the clergy were sworn to celibacy. But why should Miaka always get what she wanted? Keisuke might be won over by Miaka's entreaties, but their mother most definitely would _not_. Though her plans for Miaka marrying the crown prince of Hokkan were dashed, surely she would be trying to work out another arrangement; the alliance created by Miaka's marriage was too vital to be passed up by letting her marry a man from her own country, even one of its highest-ranking nobles.

Yui headed straight to the Dowager Empress's apartments, making sure to seem as distressed and concerned as possible. "My Lady, I must speak with you at once, in private," she cried breathlessly as she was led into the room.

"Leave us," the Empress Dowager ordered, dismissing her attendants. Once the room was empty save for the two women, Yui began her tale.

"It's about Miaka. I just saw her… with Tamahome, her guard. I believe they have been conducting an affair, and I heard them say they intend to marry."

"_What_?!" the Empress Dowager cried, standing up so fast it knocked her chair over.

"I'm afraid so, milady. I heard them talking; he hopes to use his recent increases in fortune and status to convince the Emperor to grant his assent to their marriage."

"He most certainly will _not_! It's bad enough that the negotiations for her marriage to the prince of Hokkan fell through after Miaka's appointment as High Priestess. It took me days, but I _finally_ was able to convince the ambassadors to consider changing the arrangements to one of the lesser royals not likely to inherit so that she can stay here and fulfill her duties. We've worked too hard and spent too much time on this for it all to come to nothing, especially for the sake a mere commoner! The alliance her marriage will bring is too important!"

"What should be done about it, then?"

"We have no choice. Tamahome must be eliminated."

"If I may, there's no telling what Miaka's reaction would be if any harm comes to him."

"You're right… we can't risk that. We'll have to try another tactic to remove him. Your attendants… some of them are sorcerers, are they not? Could they divert his affections to another, one of the palace maids, perhaps? Make him marry elsewhere?"

"They could, certainly, and that _would_ solve the problem, but I think that's letting him off too easy. They shouldn't just be separated. This is an insufferable presumption on Tamahome's part, his daring to raise his eyes to Miaka. That commoner must be punished and made to suffer for it."

"Can it be done?"

"Leave it to me," Yui said, nodding.

"Good. Of course, no one must ever know the truth, and we will never speak of this again. Remember, in Konan, the punishment for witchcraft is death."

Yui returned to her chambers following the conference with her future mother-in-law. Once alone, she called Soi, Miboshi, and Tomo to her and sent Nakago and the twins away to get her feathers from a freshly slaughtered fowl before explaining her plans. Using their magic, they enchanted the looms Yui and Soi used for weaving to weave seven blankets. For Yui had decided to curse more than just Tamahome. No, in her conversation with the Dowager Empress she hadfinally hit on the perfect way to hurt Miaka the most, by taking away those closest to her.

After being finished, the blankets were laid out in a circle around Yui. The blankets were made out of red cotton with designs of gold phoenixes. Soi placed the feathers on the blankets. "Let those who wear these blankets fly, fly as great birds without a voice," Yui chanted. The feathers began to glow, and then disappeared into the blankets. Yui and her attendants quickly folded up the blankets.

"So now what happens?" Soi asked.

"Miaka's guards are leaving for a hunting trip in the morning. Make sure that they have these blankets with them," Yui ordered, handing the blankets over to Suboshi and Amiboshi.

The next morning, Yui watched as Miaka's guards rode out on their hunting trip. She smirked in satisfaction as she saw they had the enchanted blankets with them. Oh, she couldn't _wait_ to watch that spoiled little brat Miaka suffer when Tamahome and her other loyal hangers-on never returned.

*End Chapter*


	4. Prelude to the Quest

Chapter 4: Prelude to the Quest

Miaka awoke with a start, gasping in terror. "Oh, no… what an awful dream," she murmured, trying to make sense of it. In her dream, she had seen something strange happen to Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko, Tasuki, Mitsukake, Chichiri, and Chiriko on their hunting trip. They had been sitting on a riverbank and suddenly turned into large swan-like birds with elegant scarlet and gold plumage. They had tried to fly away, only to be caught by hunters' nets and shot with arrows.

"Princess, what's happened? I heard you screaming," a voice said. Miaka turned to see her maid, Xi Fang, standing in the doorway of her bedroom.

"There's nothing to worry about, Xi Fang. It was just a dream, that's all." With that, Miaka turned to the task of preparing for the day.

All through her lessons that day, Miaka couldn't shake that dream she'd had. It had felt so real. _I hope Tamahome and the others will be alright. I've had a bad feeling ever since they left to go hunting yesterday,_ she thought as she joined her family for their mid-day meal. For some reason, her mother and Yui had self-satisfied expressions on their faces that made her feel even more uneasy.

By dinner, Miaka had begun to worry. Tamahome and the others hadn't returned, but they had assured Miaka they would be back by midday. As she reached for her cup of tea, it suddenly cracked and broke in half. "An evil omen if I ever saw one," Miaka whispered as the maids sprang into action, cleaning up the mess and fussing over her. _That's it. My mind is made up. I'm going into the forest to look for them,_ she thought.

Once the meal ended, Miaka returned to her rooms and changed into simple traveling clothes. "Xi Fang, go to the stables and tell them to saddle a horse for me at once! And get me a travelling cloak!" Miaka ordered.

"You want to go now? But it's almost dark and it looks like it is going to storm."

"That's an _order_, Xi Fang! I haven't got time to discuss this!" Miaka demanded. Nodding, Xi Fang left to carry out Miaka's commands.

Once Xi Fang returned with the cloak and the news that the horse was ready, Miaka rushed to the courtyard. As she mounted the horse, her mother approached. "Miaka, what are you doing? It's almost dark, and it's started to storm!"

"Tamahome and the others should have been back hours ago. Something's happened to them, I know it. And I'm going to find out what."

"At least wait until morning and take a search party with you, dear. What good is it going to do to go look for them now, in this weather, when soon you won't be able to see your hands in front of your face?"

"I can't wait, Mother. They need me _now_; there's no time to lose!" Miaka cried insistently. "Open the gates!" she called to the gatekeeper. He did; Miaka urged her horse into a gallop, ignoring her mother's frantic calls. It began raining heavily after she had cleared the city gates; lightning split the sky and thunder roared.

"Keisuke, you've got to send someone after her! It's not safe for Miaka to be out in this storm!" the Dowager Empress demanded frantically, turning to her son.

"I can't; this storm… it's going to be a bad one. We can't let anyone else leave the palace until the storm passes."

"But…"

"Mother, Miaka knows the way to the forest like the back of her hand; I'm sure she'll be fine and able to find shelter for the night when she needs to. We'll send out a search party at first light."

Miaka sighed as she rode through the storm, her travelling cloak doing little to protect her from the elements. _Tamahome… everyone… just hold on; I'm on my way. I'll find you all soon, I promise,_ she thought. Another flash of lightning showed she was on the edge of the forest where Tamahome and the others had made camp. "C'mon, horse. We're almost there," she exclaimed with relief.

"Okay, I can do this. How many times did we all go riding through this forest when they wanted to hunt or fish? They always make camp near the big river. If I can just find my way there…" she said as she took a small lantern from her saddlebag. After some struggle, she managed to light it.

Trying to shield her lantern from the rain, she continued into the forest. Ten minutes later, she arrived at the area where her friends always made camp. Located under a thick cluster of trees, the interwoven leaves and branches protected a still-burning campfire from the raging storm. With a sinking heart, Miaka saw there was no sign of their horses. Dismounting from her own horse, she approached to get a better look and warm herself by the campfire.

"How odd… they're not here, but all their things are. Camp's all made up, but no one's here watching it. (Gasp) Tasuki's fan! He never lets it out of his sight!" Miaka cried, catching sight of a small iron war fan lying on the ground. "Hotohori's sword…. And Nuriko's lucky bracelets, the ones his mother and sister gave him when he became a guard… he never takes them off. What could have happened here?" she said in horror as she saw more of her friends' belongings.

She began packing up their treasured possessions, securing them in her own saddlebags. "Where _are_ you all?" she asked, her voice choked with concern. Vaguely, she noticed a flock of seven scarlet and gold birds just like the ones from her dream flying over the river. A yawn escaped her. "Mother was right; it's no good searching out in this weather. I'd better rest up and go back and form a search party in the morning." Miaka went towards the river to gather water to put out the campfire, but as she approached, the ground gave way and she fell in.

It was a struggle for breath and to stay afloat. Then suddenly, she felt something lift her out of the water and deposit her on land. Opening her eyes, Miaka gasped to see the seven birds she'd seen earlier standing around her. Then she began coughing. One of the phoenixes flew behind her and began beating at her back with its wings. Coughing harder, Miaka vomited up the water she'd swallowed when she fell into the river.

As she turned to face the bird, an old memory resurfaced. 2 years ago, when she'd accompanied the others into the forest, she'd fallen into the river then as well. Tamahome had fished her out and Mitsukake had helped her expel the water and breathe air into her lungs. There was some expression in the swan's eyes that made her think of how he'd looked that day. "Mitsukake?" she asked in disbelief. The bird nodded eagerly.

"But… how? What happened?" Miaka asked, knowing they couldn't answer.

"It was the blankets, y'know," said one of the other birds in Chichiri's voice.

"Blankets, Chichiri?" Miaka asked, confused by both his response and the fact that he had spoken.

"Yes; it was these blankets provided by Princess Yui," said one of the phoenixes in Hotohori's voice, gesturing at the seven red and gold blankets lying around the campfire. "We were transformed as soon as we covered ourselves with them when we turned in for the night yesterday."

"But why… why would Yui do such a horrible thing?" Miaka asked.

"Who cares _why_ she cursed us?! What matters is that she _did_! That Kutou witch is going to pay for this, princess and engaged to the Emperor or not!" a third snarled in Nuriko's voice.

"I can't say," said Mitsukake, turning to Miaka. "It's no secret that Princess Yui has never been made welcome by many at the palace since she came to Konan, and it has always seemed everyone had preferred you. Perhaps it all got to be too much for her, and in her anger, she lashed out in the way she thought would hurt you most."

"Poor Yui… I know that coming here as a child for an arranged marriage wasn't easy for her, and it's true, many at court and even the servants always treated her like an outsider. But I never imagined it could be that bad, or that she'd hate me so much because of it, that it could drive her to this."

"The important thing now," the Tasuki-phoenix said, "is how are we gonna change back?"

"We'll have to go back and talk to her; there must be _some_ way to convince Yui to lift the curse."

"It's worth a try, y'know," said the Chichiri-phoenix happily.

The Chiriko-phoenix whimpered. "I don't want to go near Princess Yui and those servants of hers! They're scary!" he wailed.

"Damn it, Chiriko, quit being such a baby! It could be our only way to change back," said the Tamahome-phoenix, smacking him with one of his wings.

The group sat for a few minutes debating what to do. Just as they had finally agreed to return and see what Yui would want in exchange for lifting the curse, a bolt of lightning struck one of the nearby trees. Everyone watched in horror as a massive fire broke out and quickly began to spread amongst the trees. Miaka rushed over to untie her horse, but as soon as she had untied it, it ran away from her before she could climb on.

"Miaka, hurry and get out of here! Jump into the river! You'll be too overwhelmed by the smoke to make it out of here if you try to run, you've got to swim away!" the Hotohori-phoenix demanded.

"Go back… into there?" Miaka coughed, staring at the raging river, swollen from the storm.

"It'll be okay! We'll swim with you and keep you afloat! Go, _now_!" called Nuriko. Miaka ran and dove into the river, the others following her. True to their word, they surrounded her and swam beside her, doing their best to support her and keep her floating on the surface of the water.

After what felt like hours, they washed ashore on the riverbank some distance away. By now, it was nearly dawn.

"Where… where are we?" asked Miaka, turning to face her loyal guards, after coughing up more river water. But now they could only squawk. Due to the curse, they only retained the power of speech for a short time each night. Miaka then caught sight of a nearby mountain.

"I recognize that! It's Mount Taikyoku! Wow, that river was fast if it took us this far," she exclaimed. "There should be a village around here somewhere, if I remember right. There must be someone there who can help us get home. Tasuki, Hotohori, Tamahome, Chichiri, go fly around for about half an hour and see if you can find any settlements. Mitsukake, Chiriko, Nuriko, and I will go see if we can find something for our breakfast as it's almost morning." With that, they split up into 2 groups as Miaka had directed.

Miaka, Nuriko, Chiriko, and Mitsukake went off and foraged along the riverbank and in the forest. They found plenty of fruits and berries for Miaka, while the three birds swam on the river and snatched up fish for themselves and the others. The scouting party soon returned, with no success, judging from the way they carried themselves. "Oh, what will we do?!" cried Miaka, bursting into tears. "It'll take us forever to get home on foot!"

"What's all that noise?" an old woman's voice called. They turned to see a small, old woman walking out from behind a tree.

"Who… who are you?" Miaka asked. "I am Taiitsukun, the wise woman and mystic sage of Mount Taikyoku. And you are Princess Miaka of Konan, are you not?"

"Yes. How do you know my name, though?"

"I take an interest in the royal families. In particular, I have been keeping an eye on many things in Konan over the years, child. Now, follow me, child; we'll get you some clean clothes and discuss how to help your friends."

They walked into a small clearing where 2 horses were waiting for them. After arriving at Taiitsukun's palace, and being provided with a change of clothes for Miaka and refreshments for all, Miaka poured out the story of what happened.

"Yes, that magic mirror on the wall behind me has shown me everything as it happened. Indeed, you are right that the girl Yui was motivated by anger and jealousy, but that is a matter to be dealt with after your friends have been restored to normal," Taiitsukun said after Miaka had finished her story.

"How do we do that? Can you lift the curse?"

"Lifting a curse is an extremely complicated process; among other things, I would need the items that were used to cast the curse initially; in this case, the blankets. But, unfortunately, they were destroyed in the fire. And not to worry; the horse that you took into the forest made it out safely; it was retrieved by the search party your brother sent for you this morning."

"So how do we change them back without the blankets?

"It will not be easy. You will have to work very hard and endure much to break this curse."

"I'll do it! Just tell me what needs to be done!"

"Very well; In order to break the curse, you must journey through all four kingdoms and gather stinging nettles, but only the kinds that grows on graves in churchyards. You must beat the nettles into flax, and from this flax you must weave seven blankets of your own. Once these blankets are draped over the victims, the curse will be broken and they will regain human form. But most important is this. From the moment that you begin this task to the moment the curse is broken, you must not speak a single word. Should you speak before the curse is lifted, your friends will drop dead at the first word you utter."

Miaka nodded.

"Are you still willing to undertake this labor?"

"I am. If it's the only way that we can change them back, I'll do it."

"Very well; rest here for the night. I will give you a horse and some provisions, and you can set out in the morning."

*End Chapter*


	5. Miaka's Ordeal

Chapter 5: Miaka's Ordeal

After breakfast the next day, Taiitsukun presented Miaka with a horse all saddled and ready for travel.

"Now listen closely, Miaka. There is more you must know about this quest you are about to undertake."

"I'm listening."

"You must weave the blankets as follows: 2 in Hokkan, 2 in Sairou, 2 in Kutou, and the last in Konan. But above all, do not forget that you must be silent from the moment you set out on this journey to the moment your friends are human again."

"I won't forget."

"Good. Now, in your saddlebags, you will find maps of Hokkan, Sairou, and Kutou. Also a few knives for hunting and fishing, as well as everything you'll need to make camp and some food."

"All of that? How is that possible?"

"I've enchanted the saddlebags to hold everything you'll need; I've also done the same for this satchel in which to store your blankets and weaving materials. I've even provided a loom. But this is the only aid I can give you."

"Thank you, Taiitsukun... for everything."

"You are welcome, child. Now, say your farewells to your friends and begin your journey. I will care for them here until you have returned to Konan."

Miaka approached her friends. "It's going to be alright," she promised. "I'll have those blankets done as fast as I can. Until then, this is goodbye." With that, she climbed on the horse and rode off towards Hokkan.

It was an arduous journey; as she had no money to stay at an inn or by food, Miaka was forced to make camp and hunt all by herself for the first time. Many were the times she felt thoughts of gratitude towards Taiitsukun for providing her with what she needed to make camp and even hunt food- she'd found a few hunting and fishing knives, plus an ax for firewood, and a bow and arrows in the saddlebags. But even more she felt grateful to Tamahome and the others for teaching her how to make camp, build a fire, and hunt and fish all those times she'd joined them on their trips into the forest. She hadn't enjoyed it at the time, but now the knowledge was invaluable.

Eventually she crossed into Hokkan. Here she was forced to barter many of her supplies for proper clothes for the colder climate. She found work as a weaver's assistant, which earned her money to afford lodgings and food. One of her first actions upon arriving was to go to a wigmaker's shop and sell her hair. Using that money, she had bought ink, a pen, and paper for writing when she was forced to communicate as she was now forbidden to speak. When asked, she pretended to have been mute due to shock from a house fire as a child.

Several nights after arriving, she snuck out into the local churchyard and made her way to the cemetery. There were some nettles on the graves, but not much. Still, she'd take what she could. It was hard not to cry out when she began picking them. She had nearly bit through her lip when she left the churchyard.

With her hands blistered and stinging, Miaka returned to the boarding house where she lodged. Once her hands had healed and the blisters had subsided, she would work on creating the flax. She'd have to remember the recipe for that healing salve Mitsukake had taught her how to make; she would have much need of it by the time this was over.

And so she lived. She travelled across Hokkan, finding work, usually cleaning, sewing, or weaving, to support herself and afford provisions, supplies, and the expense of travel. Occasionally she'd have to barter her belongings, but never would she part with the horse, her saddlebags and satchel, or her loom and weaving materials. With writing and gestures, she did the best she could to communicate with others.

What with working, having to travel throughout the country to obtain enough nettles, and how long it took her to find the nettles and create the flax, it took her 2 years to weave the 2 blankets that had to be completed in Hokkan.

Having finished, Miaka packed up what little possessions she still had, and headed to Sairou to begin the next phase of her task. She was accompanying the cloth merchant she worked for on one of his journeys to the neighboring country. Her current employer, a good, kindly man, had arranged for her to begin working for one of his trading partners after they had arrived.

Miaka's time in Sairou was very similar to that in Hokkan. She worked her way from place to place, travelling across the country in search of sufficient nettles to weave the next 2 blankets, traded what she could or would spare as required for money and food.

Throughout her travels, she tried to stay as close to the borders and trade routes to keep up with the news of what was going on back home in Konan. Though many believed that she and her guards had perished in the fire, it transpired that her brother refused to accept that. Keisuke kept up searching for her, but Miaka had taken steps to make sure she would not be found, such as making sure to use an alias throughout her travels. There was just no way that she could go back until she had finished the first 6 blankets.

Happy though she was to know Keisuke hadn't given her up for dead and was still looking for her, there was one bit of news that particularly grieved her. Her mother had been plunged into an inexhaustible despair after her disappearance and had wasted away and died of grief about a year later.

Shortly after turning 18, Miaka began keeping an ear out for her brother's marriage to Yui. How she would deal on her return with the fact that her sister-in-law had been responsible for the disappearance of her and her friends, she didn't know yet. But it transpired that Keisuke had postponed the wedding until Miaka was found.

After staying 2 years in Sairou, Miaka had finally finished the third and fourth blankets. Now it was time to journey to Kutou. Just as before, Miaka joined a travelling caravan of merchants heading to her next destination.

But if crossing the desert wastelands of Sairou was an ordeal, it was nothing to what awaited her in Kutou.

The people she'd worked for in Hokkan and Sairou had been kindly and generous, with varying degrees of faults and flaws. But they were all good, decent people at heart. The ones she worked for in Kutou were nothing like that. The innkeepers she worked for as a maid were greedy and stingy, barely paying her or giving her enough to eat. She next worked doing inventory for a shopkeeper who was dishonest and cheated his customers and prone to lashing out violently towards his employees. The next time she worked as a maid, the other servants beat her and often foisted their chores onto her. One stole from the family and blamed it on Miaka, causing her to be dismissed after a brutal beating when she refused to speak to defend herself.

Finding time to do her weaving, or even to gather nettles and make flax was difficult, but she managed. Miaka's luck seemed to have turned towards the end of her 2 years in Kutou. She found work as a weaver for a wealthy cloth merchant, who allowed her room and board with his family. He was a good-humored, kindly man, very much like the last merchant she'd worked for in Hokkan. Miaka further endeared herself to the family by caring for the merchant's wife, who was about to have her third child. Soon after the baby was born, the sixth blanket was completed and it was time for Miaka to return to Konan.

Getting back into Konan was difficult. With the delay of the royal marriage, tensions had flared up between Konan and Kutou. Miaka was forced to slip past the guards on the road in the dead of night.

The Konan she returned to wasn't the Konan she'd left. Not only was the country in a state of uproar over the missing princess, but the Emperor had been secluded in deepest mourning ever since she disappeared. He neglected the business of government, spending his days in prayer in the temple shrine. 3 years of bad weather and poor harvests left the people ill and starving, and the diplomatic tensions had all fearing war with Kutou. New, corrupt council members took over after the Emperor's withdrawal, imposing harsh taxes, lining their pockets at the expense of the people and the royal treasury, and the people's pleas fell on deaf ears.

All this Miaka had learned from the innkeeper who had given her lodgings for the night. She also learned that one of Keisuke's search parties would be in the area soon. When they arrived the nest morning, she revealed herself to them, communicating through her writing supplies, the only thing other than the clothes she wore that remained of those she'd been willing to part with.

_It's alright now,_ she thought as the guards knelt before her once she had convinced them of her identity. _I'm home. There's just one more blanket to do. It's almost over, everyone_.

*End Chapter*


	6. A Princess Returns

Chapter 6: A Princess Returns

Yui watched as Keisuke knelt in the shrine of Suzaku, praying yet again for his sister's safe return. "Keisuke… how much longer will you do this? It should be clear now, Miaka is gone. If she was still out there, don't you think the search parties would have found her or she would have come back on her own by now?" she asked softly. Keisuke ignored her, continuing his prayers. Yui turned and left the shrine, shaking her head. _Seiryu, forgive me; all of this is my fault. Why did I let myself get so blinded by anger that I could do something like this? What a fool I was, and now so many are paying the price for it, _she thought. Because of her, Miaka and her guards were missing, the dowager Empress was dead, and Keisuke had abandoned his people in his grief, leaving Konan on the brink of ruin.

Alone in her chambers, Yui lit some incense and knelt before the small, personal shrine to Seiryu she'd brought from Kutou with her. _I swear, I never meant for it to go this far. Please, tell me it's not too late, show me that there's still a chance to make things right,_ she prayed in her thoughts. _Don't continue making the people of Konan pay for my sins… punish _me_ if you will, but don't make the innocent suffer any more for what I did._

"Princess, is everything alright?" Suboshi's voice called. Yui turned to face him, tears gleaming in her eyes.

"Suboshi… I didn't hear you. I was just… just praying for a sign."

"A sign of what, may I ask?"

"That Miaka will come back, that things are going to get better." Before Suboshi could answer, Amiboshi ran in.

"Princess…. Brother… you won't believe this!"

"What is it?"

"It's all over the palace. A messenger hawk has arrived from one of the search parties looking for Princess Miaka. They found her."

"Miaka's alive? Seiryu and Suzaku be praised!" Yui said with a sigh of relief.

"I guess your prayers were answered, then," said Suboshi with a grin. "Why the sudden change of heart, though? I thought that you hated Miaka."

"Things have been so bad since she disappeared… Keisuke neglects his duties as emperor and does _nothing_ but pray and make offerings all day, especially since his mother died. People are dying of starvation and illness in the thousands, and the council does nothing! And all of it is on _my_ head, because I had to be so reckless and cast that wretched curse. She never would've chased after them and got caught in the fire if it weren't for me!" Yui exclaimed, tears in her eyes.

The twins looked down at their feet in sorrow. They too had come to regret their role in Miaka's disappearance.

Yui sighed. "Does Keisuke know she's been found yet?"

"Yes, a servant went to him in the shrine at the temple and told him."

"Well, we'd better go meet him. There is much to celebrate."

Grand celebrations tool place all over Konan in honor of Miaka's return. Keisuke sent a grand procession to meet his sister and convey her to the capital. He would have gone to meet her, but Yui had persuaded him to stay and return to the business of government now that Miaka had been found and would be back with them soon. Having learned of his people's plight, he had begun dispatching aid from the treasury and called his councilors to account after being advertised of their misdeeds.

Several days after the news of her return had arrived at the palace Miaka arrived in the capital and was reunited with her brother. She explained via writing and one of the guards with her about the fire and falling into the river and being swept away. The experience had traumatized her so much, she claimed, she had both lost her memory for some time, and had been rendered mute.

That night, after the feast to welcome her home, Yui gathered her courage and went to Miaka's room, prepared to confess all to her. "Miaka?" she called, knocking on the door. "It's Yui. Please, may I speak to you in private? Knock on the door once if it's alright, twice if not," she added, knowing Miaka couldn't verbally answer. One knock came in reply. Unsure as to what she'd encounter, she took a deep breath and walked in.

Miaka made a gesture telling the maids they could go. Once they left, Yui approached, letting go of the deep breath she'd been holding in. "Miaka, there's… there's something I need to tell you," Yui began, but the angry look on Miaka's face told her she already knew what she was about to say. Miaka lashed out and slapped Yui across the face, knocking her to the ground.

Yui stood up, gently rubbing the red mark on her face. "I deserve that… that and so much more. Miaka, I am so sorry. I swear, I _never_ meant for things to get so far out of hand. I just meant to separate you from Tamahome and the others, I never intended anyone to come to actual harm," she pleaded, tears gleaming in her eyes.

A harsh glare was Miaka's only response. "Why, you ask? I suppose… I was jealous. From the moment I came here as the seal on a peace treaty, everyone always seemed to treat me like an outsider, an intruder, but they loved you so much. And then I saw you with Tamahome, and I couldn't take it anymore… at the time, I thought I was in love with him, even though I _knew_ it was hopeless, and I couldn't stand always losing out to you. I realize now I wasn't really in love, it was admiration, an infatuation because he had saved my life." The tears she had struggled to hold back began falling.

The hard look on Miaka's face softened, showing the compassion and sympathy she felt for the other girl. "Miaka… please, just give me some sign that you forgive me," Yui begged, looking into the other girl's eyes. Miaka smiled gently and reached out and hugged Yui, who burst into sobs.

"There's got to be a way to make this right," said Yui after Miaka had let her go. "Maybe I can figure out some spell to let you talk again. I don't know what to do about the others, though… even if we could find them now, the blankets that I used for the curse didn't survive the fire, and I'd need them to undo the curse and change them back."

Miaka shook her head. As much as she wanted to tell Yui about her plan, she knew it wouldn't be a good idea. Just because she'd forgiven Yui didn't mean that the others would, and she knew they'd never accept help from the one who had cursed them in the first place, even if she did have the means to undo it. As much as Miaka wanted to let Yui in on her plan to save her friends, she didn't trust Yui's servants, who she had no secrets from; in her relief at being forgiven, it was impossible to imagine that she'd be able to conceal anything from them. She couldn't afford to let anyone know due to the risk she was running by attempting magic in Konan.

Once the uproar over her return had begun to settle down and things had started to return to normal, Miaka began to focus on preparing the final blanket. She would sneak out at night to the local churchyard, which she well remembered was abundant with the nettles she needed. Gathering an armful at a time, she'd sneak back into the palace, create the flax, and weave. Unfortunately, Miaka was unaware that Nakago had seen her and figured out what she was up to.

And he was livid about it, to say the least. Having lost his father to the wars between Konan and Kutou, he'd been furious at the peace treaty and royal marriage. After they first came to Konan, he'd had Tomo use his magic to turn the courtiers and servants against Yui and feed Yui's jealousy and anger. When he and his mother were sent home, he'd taken every opportunity to use his correspondence with Yui to spur her homesickness. He'd continued in his efforts especially after returning to Konan to join Yui's household. His goal was to get her to do something that would cause Konan to reject the marriage and peace treaty; naturally, Kutou would take the rejection of their princess and the treaty as an insult and the wars would begin again. He wished to hurt Konan in any way possible, in revenge for his father.

When the wedding was postponed after Miaka vanished and diplomatic relations began to break down, he thought he'd had his chance. But then Miaka returned, Keisuke resumed running the country, and relations improved as plans for the marriage proceeded. He had a new plan now: expose Miaka's efforts to break the curse in hopes of Yui's crimes coming to light. Ultimately, the result of all this would be Yui's execution and the end of the peace agreement. Yui's sacrifice would be no great loss to Kutou; their Emperor's vast harem had presented him with an heir to the throne and numerous spares. What's more, by Kutou law, a princess couldn't rule in her own right, so she was only valuable as a tool for forging alliances by her marriage, and she had sisters who could replace her.

He kept a careful eye on Miaka and determined she would make her last trip to gather nettles soon. Over the years he'd learned much about sorcery from Soi, Miboshi, and Tomo, who were loyal to him before anyone else, so he knew that Miaka must be planning to undo Yui's spell.

The afternoon before Miaka made her final trip to the churchyard, Nakago met privately with the emperor.

"Sire, have you not noticed that Princess Miaka has been acting odd these last few months?"

"After all that she's been through, it wouldn't shock me in the least. But I haven't really noticed any truly odd behavior."

"A few nights ago, Lady Soi told me she went for a walk because she was unable to sleep and saw Princess Miaka wandering the halls. She left the palace, but Lady Soi knew not where she went."

"That _is_ odd…"

"Sire, perhaps we should follow her this evening and see for ourselves, that we may determine what should be done," Nakago suggested.

That night, Keisuke and Nakago followed Miaka as she left and went into the churchyard. On Nakago's orders, Tomo was waiting, hiding behind a tree. He cast an illusion over the churchyard as Miaka entered, so that Keisuke saw her met at the gates by evil spirits. While Miaka walked throughout the churchyard gathering the last few nettles, Keisuke saw these spirits flittering around, scratching their claws on tombstones, digging up corpses, and tearing them to pieces as if they were made of paper.

"What is the meaning of this?" Keisuke cried in horror as he and Nakago slunk out of sight when Miaka left the churchyard.

"It's worse than I feared… the princess practices black magic! She is a witch!" Nakago declared.

In the glimmering fog and moonlight, the statue of Suzaku in the churchyard seemed to shake its head and beat its wings as if in protest and proclaiming Miaka's innocence, but Nakago convinced Keisuke it was a sign from the god declaring her guilt.

Miaka had just finished creating the flax as Keisuke and Nakago came to accuse her of witchcraft. Though horrified, she would not, could not, speak a word in her defense. Using her silence to his advantage, Nakago even managed to convince not only Keisuke, but also the court of officials before whom Miaka stood trial several days later, that she was an evil witch who intended to do harm to both the Emperor and his councilors through her sorcery, perhaps so she could claim the throne for herself. She had no way to prove her innocence; she couldn't speak, and all she would do if she explained would be to drag Yui down with her. In spite of all that Yui had done to Miaka and those closest to her, she couldn't bring herself to do anything that would harm her.

In accordance with Konan's laws, Miaka was sentenced to death by burning at the stake. Yui, who stood by Keisuke's side as the verdict and sentence were pronounced, turned pale. She bowed her head slightly as she watched Miaka be led from the throne room in chains. If she tried to speak on Miaka's behalf, it'd mean she'd have to confess everything and _she'd_ be the one to burn. But if she didn't, yet another innocent person would suffer and die because of her selfish actions.

Later that night, Yui had Suboshi and Amiboshi sneak into Miaka's room and fetch the loom, blankets, and weaving supplies she had seen out that time she'd gone to confess and beg Miaka's forgiveness. Once she had the items, she and the twins smuggled them to Miaka in her jail cell. Though she didn't know how, something told her that these were important and that Miaka needed them.

"Miaka, you shouldn't feel grateful; this whole thing is _my_ fault," Yui said as she saw the look in Miaka's eyes when she presented the items to her. "If it weren't for my foolishness, you wouldn't be in this situation in the first place and none of this would have ever happened. But I promise you, I'll try to think of something… figure out a way to stop this." She might be able to appeal to Keisuke's deep affection for his sister, get him to grant clemency. He might be persuaded to commute the sentence to imprisonment or banishment if she could just get through to him and plead Miaka's case.

*End Chapter*


	7. The Wheel of Fortune Turns

Chapter 7: The Wheel of Fortune Turns

3 days of pleading on Miaka's behalf failed. There was no way that Yui could convince Keisuke to spare her without revealing her own guilt. The morning of Miaka's execution dawned. She had almost finished the final blanket and was determined to work on it to the last.

She was loaded into a cart and paraded through the streets to the square in the center of the city. People jeered and threw mud and rotten fruit and vegetables at her, threatening to take the cursed blankets from the witch and tear them to pieces. Resolute to her vow of silence, Miaka did not respond, but kept working on her last blanket. Just as they reached the stake that had been constructed, she had finished the blanket.

As the executioner reached for Miaka's wrist to drag her out of the cart, a great cry went up from the crowd and all stood still. Seven scarlet and gold phoenixes soared overheard before swooping down and circling about Miaka, as if trying to shield her. "It's a sign from Suzaku! The Princess must be innocent!" some in the crowd began exclaiming, bowing low in reverence. Yui, watching from where she sat on a small platform by the emperor, was near dizzy with relief; this may just convince Keisuke to spare Miaka where all else had failed.

Seizing the opportunity, Miaka wrenched her hands away from the executioner, grabbed her blankets, and threw them over the birds. They began to glow with a strange red light, the same as the light that had emanated from Miaka when Yui had tried to curse her years earlier.

The birds and the blankets vanished as the light became blinding. When the light was gone, in their place stood Miaka's seven loyal guards, restored to human form. Miaka stepped forward and addressed the crowd. "Now at last I may speak! I declare before you all that I am innocent!" she cried, and began explaining everything in response to the questions of the eager citizens. It was with much reluctance and a look of deepest pain and regret that she revealed who had been the one to curse the guards in the first place.

Barely able to contain his anger, Keisuke pulled away from Yui, who had turned to him in desperation as Miaka began her tale, and ordered his guards to seize her and take her to the dungeons to await trial. Head hung low and eyes gleaming with tears, Yui submitted without a struggle, but Nakago and Tomo had to restrain Amiboshi and Suboshi and keep them from going to her.

Later that night, Miaka, accompanied by the twins and her own guards, went to see Yui in her cell. Chichiri and Tamahome had to keep Nuriko and Hotohori form going in and trying to harm her. Miaka's guards had learned what had befallen the friends and family they'd been separated from, and for the most part none of it had been good news.

"How could you… you… you wicked, ugly, evil witch! Do you have any _idea_ what you did to us all? You took us away from all our loved ones, everyone thought that we were dead, the emperor's grief made him neglect Konan to the point it's gone to ruin, and we lost _years_ of our lives thanks to you!" Nuriko raged. Yui hung her head, staring at the floor. But Nuriko would not be moved; he would give that wretched excuse of a princess a piece of his mind if it was the last thing he ever did.

"My sister, Tamahome's family, Mitsukake's fiancée, Miaka's mother… they all _died_ while we were under your curse! We never got to be at their funerals, to mourn them properly, or even say goodbye! Chichiri's fiancée gave him up for dead and married his best friend! Hotohori's son has grown up without him; his wife nearly wasted away and died of grief, and it's only pure luck she lived to see him return!" he continued, listing all that had happened to their loved ones in their absence.

"Nuriko, that's _enough_!" Miaka shouted, getting everyone's attention. "You _know_ what Taiitsukun said about why Yui did what she did, and how she's regretted her actions ever since; I'd say the guilt she's suffered all these years is punishment enough. And lest any of you forget, Yui was the one who made sure that I had my weaving supplies in the jail; I'd never have been able to finish the blankets and undo the curse if it weren't for her."

"But Princess… if it weren't for her, there wouldn't have _been_ a curse to undo in the first place!" Hotohori snapped.

Yui sighed. "I know… I know there's no way that I can ever make amends for what I did to you all, but I swear… I will never stop trying to," she declared, dropping to her knees before Miaka and her guards, prostrating herself in humility and submission. They all seemed to relent at this show of humility and repentance. It was so unlike the proud, cold princess they had seen her as all these years that they were completely taken aback.

"But what happens now?" Chiriko asked, turning everyone's thoughts towards Yui's trial.

Miaka sighed. "I don't know," she said finally. "Yui… Amiboshi… Suboshi… I don't want to get your hopes up, but I promise I'll talk to my brother, try to make him understand. There has to be _some_ room for leniency once he knows the truth about everything, but I can't make any promises," she told them. The twins nodded; Yui's response was a choked sob of gratitude.

Early the next morning, the trial began. Miaka and her guards had to give testimony about Yui's curse and what had happened to them all. Even Soi and Tomo testified. At Nakago's behest, they painted Yui as not only the one responsible for the curse on the guards, but also made it seem as if she was behind the plot to frame Miaka as a witch. Soi even told about the time Yui had tried to curse Miaka with the toads the day she became High Priestess.

In spite of Yui's impassioned pleas for mercy, and those of Miaka on her behalf, all the evidence was enough to convict her. A verdict of guilty was returned. Given Yui's status as a princess, and still being officially betrothed to the emperor, Keisuke and his council would decide her fate.

Miaka, by virtue of being High Priestess, sat on the emperor's council and would have a say in deciding the sentence. Resolute in her determination and fully understanding Yui's motivations, she was intent on pushing for as lenient a sentence as possible.

*End Chapter*


	8. The Fallout

Chapter 8: The Fallout

"We _can't_ just let her go free!" one councilor cried as they assembled in the council chamber. "The people are on edge; they have been ever since Her Eminence was cleared. They're clamoring in the streets to see the Kutou witch burn. We've had several riots break out in the cities around the capitol already as word spread; fortunately so far we've been able to convince them to disperse peacefully with the promise that justice would be done. If we don't deal with this girl properly, we'll have a full-scale revolt on our hands all over the kingdom!"

"Would you rather we have war with Kutou?! If we execute their princess, that's what'll happen… war, for which Konan is ill-prepared. Due to the years of bad harvests and epidemics, we don't have the food stores and supplies to see us through a long, drawn-out war, nor are the people or army in any shape for it!" another minister thundered, banging a fist on the table. The same arguments had been going back and forth among the council for the last 3 days.

"I don't believe we've heard from _you_ yet, Your Eminence," said a third minister, turning to Miaka. "You were the intended victim in all this. What would _you_ feel to be an adequate punishment for her?" he asked.

Miaka sighed. "I would say… cancel her betrothal to the emperor and renegotiate a new peace treaty that doesn't rely on a royal marriage; then send Yui back to Kutou and let _their_ emperor decide her punishment. That should both satisfy the people's desire to see Yui held accountable, and Kutou can have no cause for war if we let _them_ be the ones to decide Yui's sentence." It was not only the first time Miaka had spoken as a member of the council, but also her first time deciding anything as High Priestess. She prayed it was the right choice.

"That is a most excellent idea, Your Eminence! It would resolve everything that way!" a minister exclaimed. It was then put to a vote, and the entire council agreed. Keisuke began dictating notices to be read throughout the kingdom with the council's decision, as well as a message to the Kutou Emperor through their ambassador to Kutou. Miaka herself went to Yui to inform her.

"Miaka? What is it? What's been decided?" Yui asked, trying to keep the fear out of her voice.

"Your engagement to my brother is cancelled; you're to be sent back to Kutou for your father to decide your fate."

Yui breathed a sigh of relief.

"I hope it won't be anything like what could have happened here," Miaka said meekly. "I did the best I could."

"It's fine. I know my father, and I know Kutou law; the most he'll be able to do is have me flogged and then banished to some remote corner of the kingdom," Yui assured her.

"When do I leave?"

"Preparations for your departure will begin as soon as we hear back from your father. A messenger is being sent to our ambassador in Kutou to inform him and your father later today."

Before anything further could be said, a breathless Suboshi and Amiboshi ran into the dungeon. "What's wrong? You all look like you were in a hurry."

"We are; we have information for the council, so we came straight to you, Princess Miaka," Suboshi said. "It's Nakago… he's behind everything that happened you and your guards! He's a traitor to both Konan and Kutou!"

"What?!" Yui exclaimed, clutching the bars of her cell for support.

"He's manipulated us all from the beginning… he used Soi, Miboshi, and Tomo's magic to turn the people against Princess Yui, and to foster her anger and jealousy towards Princess Miaka," Amiboshi explained.

"We heard them talking about it. They're furious their plan failed."

"Why? I don't understand."

"Nakago never wanted this peace, or the royal marriage that was supposed to guarantee it. He's been trying to manipulate us all from the beginning to get you to do something that will violate Konan law, which would cause you to be executed, and cause Konan and Kutou to throw out the treaty and be at war again."

"We have to warn my father, _now_," Yui said. "Who knows what lies Nakago will tell him when we get back. Miaka, when is the courier going to Konan's ambassador?"

"He's leaving as soon as the message is finished."

"Both of you go with him; make sure you speak to my father before any message from Nakago gets to him."

"Of course, Princess," said Suboshi before leaving with his brother.

Yui paced up and down the length of her cell. "Miaka, we can't tell your brother. If I know Nakago, if he gets caught here he'll manipulate the situation to stir up trouble between our countries. We have to let my father deal with him when we get back home." Miaka nodded her agreement.

2 weeks later, the messenger returned to deliver the answer. Kutou accepted the arrangement; Yui and her entourage were to be sent back at once to face judgment.

Miaka and Yui, who had begun to work out their differences and become close friends in the last few weeks, parted with many tears and promises to write.

Letters began travelling back and forth between the two. Yui's prediction was right; her letters revealed that her father had her publicly flogged before the whole court, and then exiled her to a temple in one of the more remote parts of the Kutou Empire. She was also stripped of her title of Princess, becoming simply Lady Yui. Suboshi and Amiboshi were also flogged and banished to the farthest corners of the empire. Amiboshi soon left the country to go abroad and find work because many in Kutou now resented the former princess and her guards, fearing she had ruined their last hope for peace. Luck was with him and he found work as a farm laborer in Sairou. Suboshi was assigned by the emperor as a guard at the temple where Yui was banished; it was the last sign of affection he displayed towards his daughter, as he succumbed to a severe illness shortly after the trials were over. As for Nakago, Soi, Miboshi, and Tomo, the evidence of their treason was too great for them to explain away or dismiss. The Emperor sent all four to the execution block.

Yui seemed to be enjoying her new life in the temple. She took vows as a priestess, was well-treated and accepted by her fellow priestesses, and from what Miaka gathered from her letters, seemed to be developing feelings for Suboshi. Yui worked hard to rebuild her reputation in the eyes of the people of Kutou, and less than a year after her arrival at the temple was chosen to serve as the High Priestess of Seiryu.

Miaka, at the same time, assisted her brother in governing and helping Konan rebuild after the years of severe famine and epidemics of disease that had ravaged the country. Hotohori was reunited with Houki and their son Boushin, and they were as close a family as if they had never been separated. Chiriko was studying to become a government minister. Mitsukake traveled around the country treating the ill and working on medicines to combat the plagues that had been devastating the country, as well as helping coordinate the distribution of food and other relief. Tasuki was now co-commander of the palace guards, alongside Nuriko and Tamahome. Chichiri became reconciled to the marriage of his former fiancée and best friend, glad that they had helped each other through their grief over his disappearance. He seemed to be spending a lot more of his time with Xi Fang lately, the others noticed.

As Konan began moving towards stability, Miaka and Tamahome informed Keisuke of their feelings for each other and asked for his consent to their marriage. He agreed, and Konan prepared for a royal marriage after all.

*End Chapter*


	9. Resolution

Chapter 9: Resolution

The day of Miaka and Tamahome's wedding dawned bright and clear. Per tradition, they would spend the morning receiving the good wishes of various envoys, and then separate to prepare for the marriage ceremony that evening. The first to be presented were the envoys of the governors of the provinces of Konan, followed by those of the 24 smaller neighboring countries. Last were the envoys from Kutou, Sairou, and Hokkan. Chief among these representatives were Yui and the High Priestesses of Hokkan and Sairou, who would convey their gods' blessings on the marriage.

Though she'd never met them before, Miaka had heard much about the High Priestesses of Hokkan and Sairou. Takiko, High Priestess of Genbu, was a beautiful, fiercely spirited girl who was kind-hearted and devoted to the people of Hokkan. She had recently become betrothed to the crown prince, Limdo, also known as Uruki, heir to the throne of Hokkan, who Miaka's mother had once wished her to marry. Suzuno, High Priestess of Byakko, was gentle, well-mannered, quiet and soft-spoken, but highly curious. The daughter of a court scribe for Hokkan's ambassador to Sairou, people said she'd wanted to marry Tatara, a palace guard, before being selected as a temple priestess, which by Sairou law meant she had to take vows of chastity.

Takiko, Suzuno, and Yui each met privately with Miaka and Tamahome, bestowing both the blessings of their respective god and gifts from their monarch, traditionally an ornate, decorative piece of furniture for their new home and a piece of jewelry for Miaka. In return, Miaka bestowed a blessing from Suzaku and a gift from her brother on each of the High Priestesses along with a gift for her to deliver to her Emperor.

Yui seemed to be doing well, Miaka thought as the two friends tearfully embraced. She was happier than Miaka had ever remembered her being while she'd lived in Konan. It was all thanks to Suboshi; he'd stood by her while she lost everything, and his support had helped her to face her guilt and finally truly forgive herself for what she'd done. But more than just having found peace, Yui had also found love- she glowed with happiness as she informed Miaka that she would be marrying Suboshi the following year and earnestly begged her to attend the wedding.

After receiving the foreign envoys, it was time to prepare for the ceremony. Miaka felt able to breathe much easier after hearing how the people had reacted to Yui when she came back to Konan. It was the only thing that'd worried her about Yui attending the wedding; but the people seemed to have forgiven her as much as Miaka had now that they knew how she'd been mislead and manipulated by Nakago all along. She was disturbed from her reverie as Xi Fang began fixing her hair.

A swam of butterflies danced in her stomach as it finally dawned on her that this was her wedding day. She knew she ought to feel sad that her mother wasn't here to see her get married, but it was quashed by the thought that if her mother _were_ here, she'd be marrying someone other than Tamahome.

Once she finished dressing, Miaka and her ladies-in-waiting processed to the temple shrine. Tamahome, flanked by Nuriko, Hotohori, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chiriko, stood waiting before the altar and statue of Suzaku. Taiitsukun stood there with them, ready to conduct the ceremony. Keisuke met them at the shrine's entrance, where he took his sister's hand and led her down the aisle to the altar. In the front seats, Yui, Suzuno, and Takiko fawned admiringly over Miaka's elaborate wedding robes, while Suboshi, Tatara, and Uruki exchanged looks of boredom, each imagining the grand feast that was to follow the wedding.

"Dearly beloved," intoned Taiitsukun, "we gather here today in the sight of the four gods to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there be one here amongst you who can speak of any reason why this marriage should not take place, speak now or be forever silent." No one spoke. Taiitsukun blessed the rings that the couple would exchange. Now it was time for Miaka and Tamahome to exchange their vows.

"Miaka… I can't really put into words what I feel, but I'll try. I have known you ever since you were 10, when I first began training as a guard. As I came to know you, I saw how kind and gentle you are, and I say to you now, you are the first, last, and only woman I will ever love. You are my beginning, my end, my whole world, and you always will be," Tamahome swore, taking her hands in his. Miaka smiled gently.

"Tamahome… over the years, you've been my guard, my friend… and the other half of me. I love you so much, I can't imagine being without you. The road we've traveled to get here has been rough, but I would gladly go through it all again, as it's the road that has led me to you. Whatever happens to us, I know that we will always find our way to each other in the end, no matter what hardships we have to endure," she said, so happy and radiant in being in love, she was nearly glowing.

Taiitsukun smiled and bound their interlaced hands with the gauzy red ribbons lying on the altar. "Now you are bound together as husband and wife. Tamahome, you may now kiss your bride," she declared. Everyone burst into cheers as Tamahome pulled Miaka into his arms and kissed her passionately. After they finally let go for air, Miaka and Tamahome processed down the aisle, followed by their attendants and guests. They headed out onto the specially built platform at the palace gates to receive the congratulations of the people.

While the jubilant citizens cheered, Miaka leaned into Tamahome's embrace, smiling. "I can't believe it… it's finally happened. We're really married!" she whispered happily as they headed back to the palace for the feast and royal ball to celebrate the marriage. Tamahome smiled, leaning down to kiss her. Not only had Keisuke given Tamahome a noble title as recognition for his royal service, he had proclaimed him a prince the morning before the marriage, and in their discussions regarding the marriage had suggested that he might appoint him a provincial governor at some point in the future.

"So… what happens now? Are we going to travel like we always talked about? " Miaka asked as they strolled through the gardens in the few hours before they had to prepare for the evening's celebration.

"I'm afraid we won't be able to do that for a few months at least; now that the aftermath of the previous emperor's death has quieted down in Kutou, your brother wants me to go and help the ambassador renegotiate the treaty, and the envoy is leaving in 3 days. He thinks we should have a member of the royal family present at the negotiations, as a sign of good faith, that there are no hard feelings over Yui's actions. But you and he both have duties that prevent you from leaving right now for any state visits."

Miaka nodded; Yui had told her of the years of infighting at the Kutou court over which of her brothers would succeed their father. Once the last emperor had died, the behind-the-scenes political machinations had broken out into civil war. Fortunately, according to Yui, the brother who had emerged the winner was not the harsh and cruel womanizing tyrant her father had been (and that her other brothers were becoming).

"I understand… there's still a lot of work to do to rebuild Konan. Keisuke and I spoke this morning about me going to go assist Mitsukake with the aid distribution in a few weeks. The epidemics are dying down considerably, but it's not over yet."

"Can't help but feel it's unfair, though… all those years we spent apart because of that curse and now when we finally get married, this happens."

"Tamahome… as I said earlier, no matter what obstacles separate us, we will always find our way back to each other in the end. With all we've had to face, the two of us being together may seem like an impossible dream. But I've always believed that there are no dreams that can't come true."

"That's you, ever the optimist," Tamahome laughed.

"You know, Xi Fang told me a very interesting legend this morning," Miaka said, looking away and pretending to watch a small family of birds drinking from a nearby fountain.

"Another ghost story? I thought you hated those," Tamahome said with a laugh.

"No, it was nothing like that. She told me there's an old story about the watch tower in the center of the courtyard," Miaka said. "According to her, if two lovers kissed at the top of the tower just as the sun set, nothing would or could ever separate them."

Tamahome smiled slightly, glancing up to see the sun would be setting soon. "Let's try it, then."

They went back into the palace, walked through the halls, and out into the courtyard. Once there, they proceeded to the door at the base of the watch tower.

Miaka ordered one of the guards to open the door. He did, and Miaka and Tamahome proceeded up the stairs.

A few moments later, Yui and Suboshi, who were strolling through the courtyard before the feast, caught sight of Miaka and Tamahome walking out onto the balcony of the watch tower. Yui smiled softly as she watched them kissing, while the setting sun bathed the tower in a rosy light. Taking Suboshi's hand, she walked off to the gardens, silently wishing them all the happiness in the world.

-Owari-

A/N:

And that, my lovely readers, concludes Seven Suzaku. I hope that you've all enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. The Wild Swans was always one of my favorite fairy tales when I was little and I can only hope that I've done justice to the original work.

If you enjoyed Seven Suzaku, please keep an eye out for my next work, a version of Snow White starring Yui and the Seiryu Seven. Also, I'm considering a spin-off/sequel to this expanding on Yui's story after her return to Kutou and her romance with Suboshi. Any thoughts as to yea or nay?


End file.
